


if you believe me

by maddiemeep



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan knows origami, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Origami, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, but only a small one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemeep/pseuds/maddiemeep
Summary: Dan is starting to let his mind get in the way of things, and it's messing with him. Phil, the center of every real, or not, situation, helps him through it.





	if you believe me

Dan tapped his fingers on his desk, half of his face resting in his palm as he stared at piece of paper laying before him. His eyes had been rereading the same line for the past seven minutes and Dan was struggling to concentrate. He wasn't in the right mindset to brainstorm the script for his next video, but apparently he was in the mindset for staying awake because the screen of his Iphone reads 3:27 A.M. In a matter of seconds, his phone screen went black and he turned it over on his desk, continuing his tapping and abandoning any script progress to close his eyes.  
  
He opened his eyes to a spacious valley, a brusque wind, and Phil slowly walking away. The sun couldn't be seen behind the abundance of clouds in the sky, like a giant fog, all melding together above his head. Dan knew them as stratus clouds, but only because he remembered Phil mentioning it once before. The tall grass went up to his waist, some lightly sticking to him because of the copious amounts of dew. He was hit with another influx of wind. Dan pushed his curls out of his face and called out to Phil, who was still slowly wandering around and a good twenty or so feet away, but to no avail. He began to walk towards his best friend, trying to catch up to him.  
  
After Dan took a few steps, Phil stopped abruptly and turned around. The brunette froze midstep, unaware of why Phil had halted. He took these limited moments to stare at Phil. He hadn't realized Phil was head to toe in white clothing, the fabric remaining still and not being effected by the ghastly breeze. And, then again, neither was Phil's hair being blown by the wind. Dan tilted his head to the side as he pondered this, but then Phil was holding his hand out, offering it to Dan from the many feet between them. He felt himself wanting to run towards Phil and his outstretched hand, but something was wrong about this.  
  
Apparently it wasn't too important because Dan threw all of the warnings in his mind aside and ran towards Phil, the fragile grass standing no chance. The wind roared in Dan's ears as he got closer to his best friend, but the sound was replaced with his heart pounding rapidly. Phil didn't meet Dan in the middle, but merely stood completely still with a small grin now resting on his face. The pounding became louder in Dan's ears and he found himself sinking into the ground with each step he took towards Phil. Dan could move his feet but only found himself going lower into the ground and farther away from Phil until he was enveloped in darkness, the flash of Phil's gentle grin and hand reaching out for him the last thing he sees before his eyes open again and he's back in his bedroom.  
  
Dan's hands gripped the arms of his chair as he looked around, everything the same as before. His heart was still pounding heavily and his stomach began to ache as if a creature of the shadows had just reached inside and became resident of the space, before crawling upward and wrapping it's thin fingers around his lungs and squeezing tightly, Dan gasping for air as he then knew what was happening. He felt as if the inside of his skull was itchy all over, and he couldn't shake the feeling because he had to focus on breathing, even though the beast was intent on not letting go easily. This is killing him and he was dying, but that wasn't the truth, and Dan knew this. He was okay, and he wasn't falling. Dan began to breathe deeply against the restrictions of the beast and felt it's grip begin to loosen on his lungs. After several minutes of Dan breathing to the counts in his head, the feeling was gone but replaced with the after affect. The blood of his veins felt cold, but his core burning rapidly. He was feeling so many things at one time, yet Dan couldn't form a single word in his mind as he began to even out his breaths.  
  
Letting go of his stiff grip on the arms of his desk chair, Dan put his elbows on his desk and mushed his face in his hands. A part of him was happy that he was able to calm himself so quickly, but the other part of him felt as if had just ran a marathon. The exhaustion was hitting him and he felt drained. Dan saw the Phil in his head, clad in white clothes and quiff unyielding, and opened his eyes immediately. He's told himself many times not to tangle with the fantasy situations his mind creates. All illusions that evoke feelings that hurt for various reasons. He balled his fists up and let them collide with the hard surface of his desk, frustrated at himself. Dan looked down at the forgotten script that lay between his arms. Without a second thought, he balled the piece of paper up and held it in his hands for a moment before he let out a puff of air. Dan hung his head low, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Dan's expression softened before he opened his eyes again and tried to straighten the script out to the best of his abilities as he got an idea. He took the bottom right corner of the crinkled paper and brought it up to the top left. He felt the breeze from his mind fantasy and the tall, sticky grass, the clouds looming over himself and Phil. He unfolded and folded the paper that holds lost words that will never be used for his channel. Dan saw the small grin that was plastered onto the Phil that was unaffected by the wind. His hand had been reaching out for him and Dan couldn't get to it. He continued to run through his late night thoughts as the paper in his hands began to resemble the end result in his head. As he turned the script around in his hands, the thin paper slid across and into his skin. Dan hissed in pain and set the folded paper down, blood seeping out of the small cut. A single drop hit the desk as he stood up and walked over to his bedside table, grabbing a tissue and holding it against his hand as he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom.  
  
Rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, Dan heard noises from downstairs, assuming that Phil was awake too. He found the box of bandaids and took one out before setting the box back in the cabinet and wandering downstairs and into the kitchen. Phil was looking through several of the cabinets, unaware of Dan's presence. Dan quietly shuffled over to the trash can and threw away the tissue before startling Phil.  
  
"You better not be looking for my cereal." He said, a smile on his face.  
  
"It's a shame you walked in before I found it," Phil retorted as he watched Dan peel the plastic off and wrap the bandaid around the side of his hand, "I'm in need of a 4AM snack."  
  
Dan looked up and saw that Phil was staring at him. He told him that it was a paper cut and walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle, Phil continuing his search. He leaned against the counter and felt comfort in seeing Phil's odd color choice, rather than the completely white clad Phil. On impulse, Dan sat the bottle on the counter behind him and walked over to Phil, who was turned around rummaging through the cabinet. He ignored the eyebrow raise he received as he reached up and touched Phil's hair. Dan dragged his hand through his hair, feeling the strands run through his fingers. Phil met Dan's eyes, and he retracted his hand immediately.  
  
"I had this...dream, and I was just making sure 's all." Dan spoke to the floor, unsure of how to explain the things his mind was creating.  
  
"Don't tell me I went bald!" Phil joked, trying to lighten the mood. Dan looked up and grinned at his best friend. This was _Phil_ , not the cold, stiff Phil who's hand he couldn't reach. He shook his head no and Phil sighed in relief, Dan rolling his eyes.  
  
Dan grabbed his water bottle, Phil deciding to take his own cereal box this time. They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Dan stopping Phil when they made it to his room. He waited outside the door until Dan come back, leaning against the door frame and holding an oddly folded piece of paper. Dan continued to fold the script until he was finished, handing the origami crane to Phil. Phil grinned, not knowing Dan knew any origami. Dan said goodnight to Phil and left him at the door, switching off his desk lamp and walking over to his bed. He pulled his socks and shirt off, crawling under his duvet. Dan didn't think he'd be sleeping, but a smile graced his face as he thought about his best friend.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one yet.


End file.
